monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Spectra Vondergeist
Spectra Vondergeist is the 16-year old daughter of the Ghosts, who is from the 19th century.Ghoul Spirit Her ghostly status enables her to float through the walls, which aides in her an “uncanny” ability to overhear school gossip. Portrayers She is voiced by Erin Fitzgerald in English. Though Spectra herself does not make an appearance in the music video for the Monster High Fright Song, there are several different character ghost analogues who received creative interpretation by the video crew. The "Ghost Girl" is portrayed by Catina Duscio. Character Personality Spectra has a very forceful personality and she often makes quick judgments and leaps to conclusions without supporting evidence. When she's confronted with the facts, she tends to dig in her heels. She draws the line at planting a fake story though. This makes for an excellent gossip columnist, but not a friend you would want to share secrets with. In her diary it's hinted that she's constructed a mysterious, fanciful history for herself, and even began to believe it herself, but that the truth about her family is actually quite tragic (though it's never revealed). This may be why she's still a ghost; she hasn't "moved on" from whatever happened to them in life. But despite all this, she is seen as a kind monster and helps those in need of her, she also is known to easily get the truth out of other monsters which also gives her a detective/reporter complex. Appearance Due to the fact that Spectra is a ghost, her skin is ghostly pale- almost stark white- and then fade transparent at the beginning of her hands and feet. Her face is somewhat gaunt. Spectra's hair is violet, with rather noticable periwinkle and pinkish purple highlights. It is usually frisky; the ends sticking up and looking as if it were floating. Her eyes are a bright icy blue, with the pupils being a dark blue and the sclera (or "whites" of her eyes) are a pale lilac. Her lips are purple. Classic Monster Spectra is the daughter of "the Ghosts", and her chain accessories suggest she may be related to Jacob Marley's ghost from A Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens. Jacob Marley was a business partner of Ebeneezer Scrooge, and together they delighted in cruelty and greed. Marley died while Scrooge continued the business, but was too stingy to pay someone to paint out Marley's name on the sign outside of the office. Eventually, Marley's ghost appears to Scrooge to warn him about his own fate in the afterlife, being covered in chains "long, and wound about him like a tail; it was made... of cash-boxes, keys, padlocks, ledgers, deeds, and heavy purses wrought in steel." While Jacob Marley is the most prominent fictional ghost where the chains are a distinct motif, chains have often been associated with ghosts in legends even before Dickens' time. Relationships Family Spectra writes in her diary that her long-lost love haunts "the family's ancestral castle" but it's strongly implied that all of this was something she'd made up. Her parents are ghosts, but nothing else is known about them. In her diary it's hinted that the truth about her family is actually quite tragic, though it's never revealed -- the story Spectra writes about (castles, a midnight journey across borders) is something she made up, and even began to believe it until Ghoulia reminded her about the truth. Friends Her bio states it as 'everybody loves Spectra V', but seeming she wrote the bio, she may be lying. In the webisodes she is never really seen hanging out with anyone. Pet Spectra's pet is a purple ghost ferret is named Rhuen. Rhuen's lower half is fairly translucent, and she wears a dark purple bow over right ear. Rhuen's friends are Sir Hoots A Lot (Ghoulia Yelps's owl) and Shiver (Abbey Bominable's pet wooly mammoth). Romance In Where There's a Wolf, There's a Way, Spectra expressed interest in Billy Phaidin, a boy she'd known since eighth grade. As of Back and Deader Than Ever, it is known that the two are dating. In 'Fright On', she is seen initiating a dance with a student from Belfry Prep. Books Spectra first appears in Where There's a Wolf, There's a Way at Clawdeen's Sassy Sixteen, flirting with Billy Phaidin. In this version, she is invisible and can only be seen by a special scented spray she carries with her. They officially date in the Back and Deader Than Ever. ''In which she and Billy swapped clothes and switch the ballot for Frankie to win. Timeline * November 2, 2010: Mattel requests the trademark for Spectra Vondergeist. * November 17, 2010: An Amazon listing appears for a Spectra Von Hauntington plush doll. * March 8, 2011: A picture of a prototype Spectra doll is posted on Flickr.com. The name on the box is Spectra von Hauntington. * April 13, 2011: A photo of Clawd and Draculaura 2-pack box is found online, giving a first look at Spectra Vondergeist's first doll. * May 14, 2011: Spectra Vondergeist's first doll is displayed on the [[Facebook|''Monster High Facebook account]]. * Early June, 2011: Spectra Vondergeist's ''Friends'' plushie is released. * June 9, 2011: Spectra Vondergeist's profile is published on the ''Monster High'' website. * June 9, 2011: Spectra Vondergeist's profile art is revealed. * June 16, 2011: Spectra Vondergeist partially makes her 2D cartoon debut in "Miss Infearmation". * June, 2011: Spectra Vondergeist's first doll is released as part of the 'School's Out' series. * June, 2011: Spectra Vondergeist makes her diary debut in her 'School's Out' diary. * September 20, 2011: Spectra Vondergeist makes her ''Monster High'' book debut in Where There's a Wolf, There's a Way. * September 22, 2011: Spectra Vondergeist is properly introduced in the cartoon through "Ghostly Gossip". * February 12, 2012: Spectra Vondergeist makes her 3D cartoon debut in "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?". Notes * Spectra's first name comes from the word "specter/spectre", which means "ghostly appearance". * Spectra's surname "Vondergeist" is German ("von der Geist") and means "from the ghost/spirit". Interestingly, while Spectra made up being royalty, the "von" part of name does suggest she's nobility. * While in her diary Spectra is outgoing and gossips for the fun of it, regardless of what harm she causes others, in the cartoon she appears shy and withdrawn, posting stories because she idolizes the ghouls. So far there is no proof of her lying. * It is possible that she does not enjoy Physical Deaducation, because she signs out the Physical Deaducation survival guide from the library. * Her hair in the 3D specials is straighter than it is in her art or the webisodes, imitating the look of her doll more. * There was a variant of her original basic doll where she had side-glancing eyes. Gallery Webisode gallery 263982 137492392995250 100002034693740 260759 108736 n.jpg|So many benefits when you're a ghost... MonsterHigh-Spectra.png|Spectra, reporting that the current new ghoul, Abbey Bominable, froze school show-off, Heath Burns. MonsterHigh-Spectra2.png|The sneaky little ghoul she is! Missinfearmation008.jpg|Spectra; snapping a picture of Lagoona and Gil without them knowing (obviously) Spectra .jpg Screen Shot 2011-09-22 at 4.21.40 PM.png|Spectra's ability to go through objects. Screen Shot 2011-09-22 at 4.25.20 PM.png Spectra 2.png|"My apologies! Sometimes I only hear half of what you say; and it's up to my creative side to figure out the rest...". "Ghostly Gossip".jpg|Spectra; updating The Ghostly Gossip, as usual. Screen Shot 2011-09-22 at 4.32.38 PM.png|Spectra's secret hiding place Screen Shot 2011-09-22 at 4.43.29 PM.png|Spectra, being sneaky as always, taking a 'peek' at the ghouls' diaries. Screen Shot 2011-09-29 at 5.05.34 PM.png|Spectra opening her locker SpectraOperatta.png|Spectra talking to Operetta spectrapeek.png|Spectra's ability to go through objects; helping Cleo find out what's in Deuce's locker. 12321321888.PNG|Spectra in "Monster Mashionals: Part 2", willing to help the Monster High B Team with her fellow classmates. SpectraToralei122.png|Spectra talking to Toralei. SpectraHeath.jpg|"Everyone here in this room had a reason to frame the flame.". HeathSpectra.jpg|Spectra with Heath SpectraAbbey-DotDeadGorgeous.png|Spectra dancing with Abbey in "Night of a Thousand Dots" Night of a Thousand Dots - all ghouls.jpg|Spectra at the dot dead dance Ghost with Dirty Faces - serious Spectra.jpg|Hmm I'm not sure where to go but I will hide Spectra and Scarah.png|Spectra with her ICoffin 0014.PNG Spectra.PNG TV special gallery 323733_10150348859257481_225525412480_8616145_527849672_o.jpg SpectraICoffin2.PNG Spectra918222.PNG|"Planting a fake story could ruin my reputation." SpectraSources.png|"My sources tell me it's going to be epic!" Spectra008771.png|Spectra inviting a Belfry Prep student to a dance Specc.png|Spectra's first CGI appearance in "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?". Capture-20120417-173952.png|"I spent the whole trip coughing!". S.png|"Sorry ghouls, I can't make it.". Frankie, Ghoulia and Spectra in Ghouls Rule.jpg Ghouls at Monster High.jpg|Spectra and the ghouls Spectra, frankie and operetta.png|Spectra with Frankie and Operetta Tumblr mbgabujts21rt9tbgo1 500.png Spectra updating her vlog about the big loss.PNG|'Monster High smash against rocks. Major fail. Worst lost ever...' Miscellaneous gallery Bio Spectra.PNG|Spectra Vondergeist Official Bio abbeyspectra.jpg|Spectra and Abbey in their first ever doll commercial together. 293991 10150317501302481 1065541098 n.jpg AbbeySpectraDraculauraClawd.jpg|Spectra in the monster high commercial Tumblr mdpz4hMqjQ1rlwe72o2 400.jpg|Picture Day Spectra artwork Profile art - Spectra Vondergeist away.jpg Profile art - Spectra Vondergeist greeting.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Ghosts Category:Monster High book characters Category:Volume 2 characters Category:Volume 3 characters Category:Fright On! characters Category:Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love? characters Category:Escape From Skull Shores characters Category:Ghouls Rule characters Category:Scaris: City of Frights characters Category:From Fear to Eternity characters Category:13 Wishes characters